Antibodies to human lymphoblastoid interferon have been produced in both sheep and rabbits using partially purified interferon as immunogen. Synthetic fragments of human alpha type interferon have been used as immunogen in rabbits to produce antibody with defined site specificity to native interferon. These synthetic fragments have also been utilized to purify antisera raised to native human interferon and produced fractions of Gamma globulin with defined antigenic site specificity.